Join the Clan
So You want to join Flameclan heres how you do it: PS: As soon as your cat is approuved please put them on either Cats of Flameclan or Cats of Deathclan So, all you have to do is fill out either of these two forms: Forum one: Name: Power: (if they have any) Rank: ''' '''Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: By: (Please put who it's by) Forum two: Name: Rank: ''' '''Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: By: (Please put who it's by) Archives Write the first section of your page here. Please place your cats here Name: Bronzeclaw Rank: warrior, queen Appearance: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: Born into Flameclan, but is half Goldenclan ''' '''Family: none ll were killed by a rouge. Extras: Kits: Tigerkit- doughter, Lionkit- doughter, Leapardkit- son, Cheetahkit- son By:Cynderheart (talk) 15:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Approuved by me!Cynderheart (talk) 15:30, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Demipaw Power: healing powers as well Rank: Apprintice Appearance: black-and-white she-cat with green eyes Personality: kind and sweet History: found as a kit by Glitchstar in the forest Family: none Extras: Amberflight's apprintice By: Cynderheart (talk) 19:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Approuved by me!Cynderheart (talk) 19:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Breezepelt Rank:Deputy Apperence:Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes Personalty:Sweet and shy History:Born a loner but then joined Flameclan Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:52, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Approved!Cynderheart (talk) 19:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Weedshine Power: (if they have any) I'll stick to reality. Rank: Medicine Cat Appearance: Plain black she-cat with gray stripe running down her face between her green eyes. Personality: She is kind and is willing to help anyone. History: Clan-Born. She always wanted to be a Med. Cat Family:N/A Extras:NONE By: Hawkbreath 23:35, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Approuved! but an apprintice of Bramblewing tilll Bramblewing dies. Cynderheart (talk) 14:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart ' 'Lionflame Name: Lionflame Rank: Deputy (If there is one ill be warrior Appearance: Golden tom Personality: Calm but firce History: Clan born Family: Unknown Extras: NOne By: (Please put who it's by) Thorn slash 19:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Approuved and Breezepelt is DeputyCynderheart (talk) 20:09, October 31, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Name: Silverflame Rank: Senior Warrior Appearance: Sleek, silver she cat with blazing blue eyes. Personality: She is kind, but feirce! She is clever and can outsmart you easily. Watch out for her! She can strike as fast as a cobra! History: Clan-Born Family:N/A Extras: She is very Unique By: (Please put who it's by) Hawkbreath Appouved!Cynderheart (talk) 15:51, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Hollyleafisawesome's cats: Name: Fernlake Rank: Warrior Apperance: Gray tabby with green eyes Personality: She is a happy cat, she is smart and good at hunting History: Clanborn Family: None Extras: None By: Hollyleafisawesome Name: Amberflight Power: Healing (If that counts :3) Rank: Medicine Cat (Warrior if there already is one) Appearance: She has ginger fur, and blue eyes, she usually smells of herbs Personality: She is calm and smart, she can get frustrated, and if so, she is very frustrated History: Clanborn Family: None Extras: She is different from everyone else (If that counts) By: Hollyleafisawesome Name: Darkpaw Power: The night, or darkness Rank: Apprentice Appearance: She is a black-furred cat, with deep green eyes Personality: She is quiet and very smart, she is the kind of cat the toms like, is good at fighting History: None Family: None Extras: As i already said, powers By: Hollyleafisawesome All three are apporuved! (Yes healing counts as well, and there is a medicine cat and an apprintice one as well maybe Amberflight can me the Medicine cat for the Mystical/Magical warriors and apprintices?) Cynderheart (talk) 15:35, November 4, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Pinepaw Rank:Apprentince Apperence:Brown tom with green eyes Personalty:Friendly but likes playing the victim to get out of trouble History:Clan born Family:Larkpaw (Sister) By:Winxclubfan1 ApprouvedCynderheart (talk) 20:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Cynderheart Larkpaw Rank:apprentince Apperence:Black she-cat with Green eyes Personalty:*see pinepaw* History:*see pinepaw* Family:Pinepaw (Brother) By:Winxclubfan1 ApprouvedCynderheart (talk) 20:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart